Histoires de glaise
by Funtime
Summary: Deux oneshoot sasodei à tendances fluff.
1. Ton jeu me plait

**Titre :** Histoires de glaise  
**Auteur :** Funtime  
**Fandom : **Naruto  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartiens à Masashi Kishimoto

**Raiting : T**

**Avertissements :** yaoi, c'est-à-dire relation entre deux hommes (enfin, entre un homme et un patin dans ce cas là... -.-')

**Notes :** Une série de deux one-shoot Deidara/Sasori. J'ai essayé de les faire le moins OOC possible mais vu que les « véritables » Deidara et Sasori ne feraient jamais quelque chose dans ce genre, je croit qu'il le sont quand même un peu... Sur ce, je vous laisse lire.

_Ton jeu me plaît_

La lune était ronde dans un ciel qui avait l'air de compter beaucoup trop d'étoiles.

Le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles était à peine audible, on ne l'entendait que dans un profond silence.

Et à cet instant précis, on l'entendait parfaitement.

Jusqu'à ce que...

- Danna ?

Le roux ne répondit pas, ignorant superbement son coéquipier blond, qui soupira.

- Danna ?

Toujours le même silence, aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb.

Sasori avait le regard planté droit devant lui, dans l'infinité des étoiles.

Le connaissant mal, on aurait put croire qu'il n'avait même pas entendu.

Mais Deidara lui, le connaissait bien.

Il se redressa sur un coude.

- Sasori-dannaaaa ?

- Quoi ?

Sec. Il lui manquait qu'un petit froncement de sourcil pour le rendre agressif.

Mais le visage de Sasori restait absolument inexpressif.

Deidara laissa passer quelques secondes à le contempler, avant de sourire.

Son coéquipier n'était pas dénudé d'une certaine beauté.

- Vous pouvez m'embrasser ?

Son sourire s'agrandit, goguenard.

Dans le meilleur des cas, Sasori allait répondre un « non » encore plus sec que son « quoi ?», avant de se retourner pour dérober son beau visage aux yeux du blond.

Au pire, Deidara allait devoir passer la nuit entièrement couvert de bleus.

Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour s'occuper... et attirer l'attention de son coéquipier.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Sasori se redressa à son tour sur son coude.

Son regard bleu transperça Deidara, lui ôtant instantanément le sourire.

- Da... Danna ?

- Ne joue pas avec le feu, Deidara, tu pourrais te brûler...

Deidara fut bien incapable de répliquer, alors que les lèvres de son coéquipier, aussi dure que du bois, entraient en contact avec les siennes.

Il resta pétrifié, prisonnier d'un étrange sentiment qui s'apparentait à la peur.

Atrocement surpris.

Il aperçut l'expression satisfaite de Sasori et un petit sourire supérieur...

... que la marionnette perdit quand il sentit la main de Deidara se poser sur son épaule.

- Mais je vis pour jouer, Danna... Spécialement avec vous.

Ce fut lui qui l'embrassa, cette fois et il eu tout le loisir de lui adresser un petit sourire supérieur alors que Sasori posait sur lui un regard amusé.

- Ton jeu me plaît, Deidara.

-----

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !


	2. Mort ou vif

**Titre :** Histoires de glaise  
**Auteur :** Funtime  
**Fandom : **Naruto  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartiens à Masashi Kishimoto

**Raiting : T**

**Avertissements :** yaoi, c'est-à-dire relation entre deux hommes (enfin, entre un homme et un patin dans ce cas là... -.-')

**Notes :** Une série de deux one-shoot Deidara/Sasori. J'ai essayé de les faire le moins OOC possible mais vu que les « véritables » Deidara et Sasori ne feraient jamais quelque chose dans ce genre, je croit qu'il le sont quand même un peu... Sur ce, je vous laisse lire.

_Mort ou vif_

Les aspérités du rocher contre lequel il était appuyé lui entamaient le dos.

Deidara s'étira longuement, laissant le soleil caresser chaque centimètre exposé de sa peau.

Un bâillement distingué vint accompagner le tout.

Ennui.

Son œil, que le bâillement avait fermé, s'ouvrit sur un ciel d'un bleu azur, seulement parsemé ici et là de nuages nettement moins artistique que ceux de son manteau.

Sasori était assis en tailleur à quelques mètres, les yeux fermés, figé.

Il ne dormait pas, Deidara le savait.

Et si il l'embêtait ? Non, pas envie.

Flemme.

Il s'assit lui aussi, se contentant de ne rien faire avec délectation.

Une brise vint agiter ses cheveux blonds, soulevant ceux (d'un rouge délicieux) de Sasori.

Silence.

Silence.

Normalement, c'était toujours ce moment qu'il choisissait pour dire « Danna ? ».

Pur plaisir de déranger la parfaite quiétude de la marionnette.

C'était une veille habitude. Il l'avait toujours fait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne supportait plus le silence, les yeux fermés de son camarade. Il fallait toujours qu'il brise cette paix, cette apathie.

Le blond ne savait pas pourquoi. Juste qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse réagir.

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ressentait-il actuellement le besoin impératif de parler, de le faire bouger ?

Plus son immobilité s'éternisait, plus Deidara sentait comme une inquiétude sourde l'envahir.

Pourquoi ?

- Danna ?

Il n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher. Il fallait juste que ça sorte.

Sasori ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers lui, le visage impassible, comme toujours.

Il avait bougé.

Deidara se sentit soulagé, il adressa un sourire malicieux à son coéquipier, qui se contenta de se réinstaller plus confortablement et de refermer les yeux.

Deidara savait très bien que dans cinq minutes, il redirait « danna ? » et qu'il se produirait exactement la même chose, jusqu'à ce que Sasori en aie assez et décide de l'occuper.

- Danna ?

Il attendit que Sasori le regarde ou émette un quelconque son. Mais rien.

- Danna ?

Il nota que son inquiétude paraissait dans sa voix.

Ridicule. Sasori allait se retourner et lui adresser encore un de ses regards pleins de mépris.

Mais non, rien.

Le roux restait absolument immobile, comme de la pierre.

- Danna ? Youhou, Dannaaaa ?

Rien. Ses paupières fermées ne frémissaient même pas.

Le cœur de Deidara s'emballa.

Il se remit prestement sur ses pieds.

- Danna ?

Une vraie statue.

- Sasori-danna !

Il s'accroupit à côté de la marionnette.

- Sasori-danna ? Hé oh ?

La panique l'envahi. Sasori ne réagissait pas, ne bougeait plus.

Et voilà, c'était arrivé, il était mort, il était mort.

C'était l'immobilité de la mort.

- Sasori-danna ! S'il vous plaît ! Danna !

Il l'attrapa par les épaules se mit à le secouer.

Sa voix qui appelait Sasori résonnait avec une angoisse non dissimulée.

Il était affreusement effrayé.

Il voulait que Sasori le regarde avec son habituel mépris, il voulait qu'il bouge, il...

- Arrête de me secouer.

Il lâcha immédiatement la marionnette et se rejeta violement en arrière.

- Danna !

Sasori épousseta ses épaules, avant de poser son regard sur un Deidara épouvanté.

Pas de mépris, juste une certaine... tranquillité.

La bouche de Deidara s'entrouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il aurait voulu s'expliquer, se justifier. Ou juste dire quelque chose.

Rien ne venait, il restait subjugué par le regard de plus en plus amusé de Sasori, la bouche entrouverte, le regard probablement choqué.

Pourtant, en son fort intérieur, il était soulagé.

Sasori avait bougé.

D'ailleurs, l'événement se réitéra.

- C'était vraiment ça, alors.

- Qu-Quoi ?

- La raison pourquoi tu me déranges toujours quand je me repose.

- Je...

- Tu vérifies que je ne suis pas mort.

L'évidence frappa Deidara.

Il ne pouvait pas nier.

Ses pommettes rougirent, alors qu'il relevait un regard coupable sur Sasori, prêt à la phrase assassine, au regard méprisant.

Mais Sasori souriait, ses yeux étaient inhabituellement doux.

- Je trouve ça attendrissant.

Deidara rougit encore plus. Attendrissant ?! Et ce sourire sur le visage de son coéquipier...

Sasori lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir plus prés et il obéit mécaniquement.

Le roux lui assena une petite pichenette sur la joue.

- Je suis immortel, abruti, ce n'est pas parce que je ne bouge pas que je suis mort. Maintenant, tais-toi, laisse moi me reposer.

Deidara obéit. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Pour la première fois, rien ne vint interrompre le repos de Sasori, si ce n'est de se rendre compte que Deidara s'était endormi contre lui.

-----

Rhaaa, je sais, complètement OOC. Mais que ne ferait-on pour du fluff, n'est ce pas ? XD

C'est le dernier one-shoot, merci d'avoir lu ! Peut-être une review ?


End file.
